<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Ice-Cream by Want_to_read234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137723">Late Night Ice-Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Want_to_read234/pseuds/Want_to_read234'>Want_to_read234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My First Whumptober (2020) [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hypothermia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Want_to_read234/pseuds/Want_to_read234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is fed up of the medbay diet, and decides a late night trip down to the freezers for Ice-Cream can't possibly be a bad idea. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
<p>Day 21: Hypothermia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My First Whumptober (2020) [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Ice-Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi,</p>
<p>Apologies if this sounds rushed, but I'm not too good at writing the build of hypothermia etc. Hope this is ok.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sticking close to wall, Peter followed the dark corridor in the Avengers Compound, managing to avoid anyone out late patrolling the halls. He had convinced FRIDAY not to alert anyone he had left his room, as long as he returned to the medbay in the next hour. She hadn’t been happy - which honestly for an AI how is that even possible? – but had reluctantly agreed. Peter really just wanted some ice-cream, and he didn’t want to have to wake up Mr Stark, who was finally sleeping after spending 2 days straight by his bedside, just to get him some. He was practically healed now anyway. He still had some minor bruising on his torso and a couple of cuts but his broken bones and the deeper slices had all healed quite quickly. Dr Cho had cleared him to be discharged earlier that afternoon, but Mr Stark wanted him to stay till tomorrow just to be on the safe side. To save any arguments he had agreed.</p>
<p>But when he woke up at 2am with a craving for the cafeterias mint choc chip ice-cream, well he didn’t see any reason not to go grab some himself.</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly the corridors were quiet at this time of night, and he managed to avoid meeting anyone as he slunk through the familiar paths.</p>
<p>Pausing outside the cafeteria doors, he checked for anyone approaching before slipping inside. Walking through the empty dining area was rather eery. The moonlight coming in from the windows casting shadows across the floor. Navigating around the tables, Peter moved behind the counter and through into the kitchen.</p>
<p>The best thing he had found about the cafeterias kitchen, was the massive walk-in freezer. It was constantly packed with all assortments of foods, but the best was the back wall. It was lined, all year round, with tubs full of ice-cream in an assortment of flavours.</p>
<p>Grabbing a spoon from a drawer on his way through the kitchen, he paused beside the freezer door. Unlatching the door, he felt the cold air wash over him causing him to shiver, digging his hands under his armpits for warmth.  Leaving the door unlatched behind him, he stepped into the freezer and made his way to the back.</p>
<p>Searching through the tubs, he finally found a fresh mint choc chip. Pulling it down from the shelf, he opened the lid, stealing a quick bite before he started wandering back to the medbay.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, savouring his mouthful of creamy goodness. It was so much better than the bland, ‘stomach friendly’ food he had been fed the last couple days. A thud behind him, caused him to spin on the spot.</p>
<p>The door was shut.</p>
<p>Shuffling over, he pushed on the door. But it wouldn’t budge.</p>
<p>His body was wracked with a full body shiver, as he placed the ice-cream down onto the ground. Using both hands, he pushed the door with all his strength. The door gave a quiet groan as the metal bent under his hands, but it didn’t open.</p>
<p>Running his hands through his hair, he released a breath. There was still half an hour till FRIDAY would alert anyone of his location. This wasn’t good. Panicking wasn’t going to help right now though.</p>
<p>Rubbing his arms, trying to generate any heat he could, he regretted not bringing a jumper or any extra layers with him. He was still in his pyjama pants and an old t-shirt. His fingers were beginning to feel a bit numb, as they rubbed along his upper arms. Cupping them in front of his face, he blew on them to try and warm them up before continuing his rubbing.</p>
<p>He began pacing back and forth in the limited space. Hoping that the movement would help create some heat.</p>
<p>He was freezing.</p>
<p>He was really regretting his choice to get out of bed so late at night. Or early in the morning depending how you look at it. But he tired. His eyes were getting heavy, and he wanted to go back to bed and sleep. Shoving the thought from his mind, he continued to shuffle back and forward in the small confined space.</p>
<p>He’s not sure how many times, he walked the length of the freezer before he lost his footing. Tripping over his feet, he landed heavily on the ground. Moving his shaking arms beneath him to push back up, he lost balance and was left leaning against one of the shelves.</p>
<p>His breathing was slowing as his shivering slowed. He’s sure there is a reason why stopping shivering was dangerous, but his thoughts were coming to him slowly. Like they were wading through syrup. Rubbing his arms once again, he glanced down to see his hands glowing bright red against his arms. It looked so odd, in the dark of the freezer.</p>
<p>Resting his head against the box of frozen veg behind him, he closed his eyes. He was so tired. Since he arrived at the medbay a couple of days ago, he had done a lot of sleeping but he hadn’t been able to shake the feeling of exhaustion yet. Peeling his eyes open, he tried to focus on staying awake. For what, he couldn’t remember, but he thought there was a reason why he wasn’t supposed to be sleeping.</p>
<p>His eyes grew heavier, as he slowly stopped shivering. Feeling warmer than he had before, his eyes slipped shut. Giving up his fight against it, Peter sighed as he slipped into unconsciousness.</p>
<p>His last thought before sleep overtook him being of what Mr Stark would think he woke to find him missing from his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xXxXxXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Peter awoke, he was feeling a lot colder than he had before he fell asleep. Squinting at his surroundings, he clutched the blanket closer to his chest. His mentors form caught his attention. Sitting in the armchair beside his medbay bed, Mr Stark was watching his face carefully.</p>
<p>“Hey Mr Stark,” Peter spoke meekly.</p>
<p>“Hey kid,” his mentor gave him a small smile, “are you trying to give me a heart attack? What? Taking that hit during the fight hadn’t been enough? I had to have FRIDAY wake me up to tell me that you had went into the cafeteria freezer for ice-cream and hadn’t come back out? That alone was worrying enough, but when I got there Pete, do you realise how close a call it was? Jesus kid, your lips were blue! I thought you were...” he trailed off, rubbing a hand over his face. Taking a deep breath, he faced Peter again, “You’ve been back here for a couple of hours already. Cho has you wrapped in heating blankets that are slowly bringing your temperature back up again. You can’t do that to me again Pete. You want ice-cream then you wake me up and tell me! You’re not a bother to me, and I’d rather lose some sleep than go through that again. <em>Ever</em>. Got it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m sorry. I thought it would be easier. I had left the door open though; I don’t get how it closed over. I really didn’t mean for you to have to find me like that.”</p>
<p>“I know. I know you didn’t mean to Pete. Just don’t ever do that again.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Peter smiled back at his mentor. He let out a yawn he could feel down in his toes, before his mentor was patting him on the shoulder, “Alright Underoos, get some more sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”</p>
<p>Peter was out within seconds of closing his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>